Love Through The Ages
by Fireflyhikari
Summary: Merlin has been discovered of witchcraft and thus is burnt on the stake. He vows to be reborn with is love Arthur and his friends Gwen and Morgana. This is a BBC Merlin/Narnia/POTC/Harry Potter crossover. Main Pairing is Merlin/Arthur Warning: Slash
1. The World of Camelot Prologue

**Title: **Love Through The Ages

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Made:** 28/06/2010

**Status:** In-Complete _(Crossover)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BBC Merlin if I did own it the main pairing would be Merlin/Arthur. Also I don't own the Lion Witch and the Wardrobe; Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter.

**Worlds in Order: **BBC Merlin – Camelot, Lion Witch and the Wardrobe: 1940's, Pirates of the Caribbean: early 1990's, Harry Potter: 1998

**

* * *

****The World of Camelot - Prologue**

**-Now-**

He could smell the flames and feel the heat rising. To think he had come this far only to never see his love's crowning. The blaze of flames where getting hotter by the minute and sooner or later he would perish but he would not give Uther the satisfaction by screaming out in pain… Nor will he allow his soul-mate to see his pain and heartache.

-**Ten Minutes Earlier**-

"Merlin you have been accused of witchcraft and be-witching my son into falling in love with you. How do you plea?" Bellowed King Uther

Merlin looked up at King Uther and glared at him… He then turned his eyes at his soul-mate. Softening his glare he gave a little smile to the Prince who in return gave a half hearted smile which turned out to be a sob. He watched as Guinevere comforted his love.

"How do you plea?" Demanded King Uther

Merlin turned back and glared at the King, snarling he gave his answer.

"Not Guilty!" He snarled

He watched as the King's face turned from a frown to a smirk and so he glared at him even harder.

"Take him to the dungeons. We shall burn him in a few minutes." Uther proclaimed

Merlin watched as his father figure step forward begging and pleading to the king to realise him.

-**Now**-

"Do you have any last words Witch?" Yelled King Uther

Merlin looked up and glared at the King.

"You may perish me now! But be warned, the love between Arthur and I will never die! I vow with each millennium that I will be reborn with my love along with Morgana and Gwen! You may be able to break our love now Uther but you shan't break our bonds once we are all reborn!" Yelled Merlin as he burned to the stake


	2. Lion Witch and the Wardrobe Chapter 1

**Title: **Love Through The Ages

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Made:** 28/06/2010

**Status:** In-Complete

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BBC Merlin if I did own it the main pairing would be Merlin/Arthur. Also I don't own the Lion Witch and the Wardrobe; Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter.

**Worlds in Order: **BBC Merlin – Camelot, Lion Witch and the Wardrobe: 1940's, Pirates of the Caribbean: early 1990's, Harry Potter: 1998

* * *

**Lion Witch and the Wardrobe – Chapter 1**

'_You may perish me now! But be warned, the love between Arthur and I will never die! I vow with each millennium that I will be reborn with my love along with Morgana and Gwen! You may be able to break our love now Uther but you shan't break our bonds once we are all reborn!'_ were the thoughts that ran through Peter's mind.

He remembered everything from his past life. From the moment he fell in love with Arthur to the moment that he perished on the stake. He was reborn finally… Uther couldn't break their love. He watched as Susan said her final goodbyes to Prince Caspian and smiled as he realised that his sister was his best friend the Lady Morgana.

He smiled as he stepped through the gateway which would take him back to London. Hopefully Arthur would show his face soon since he couldn't bare the pain of losing him. Feeling his sister Lucy tugged on his sleeve he looked down and smiled at her.

"Yes Lu…" he asked

"You remember don't you Peter?" asked his little sister

"Remember what?" He asked again

'_Surely Lucy wasn't Gwen was she?'_ he questioned in his mind

His little sister smiled up at him and then grinned.

"It has been awhile Merlin…" Grinned Lucy

"You're Gwen aren't you?" he asked looking rather shocked

Lucy nodded up at him with a massive grin.

"I remembered awhile back. Susan has remembered as well." Stated Lucy whilst looking over at Sue

Smiling at Lucy he then turned his eyes to his best friend and his sister.

"You remember…" Whispered Susan

Nodding at his sister he smiled and hugged her as she wiped away few tears.

"Now we just have to find Arthur. Then all will be well…" He whispered to the girls

Susan had pulled out of his hug and gave him sorrowful eyes.

"Peter… You know who Arthur is already…" She stated

"I do? Who is he?" he questioned

Peter watched as Lucy shuffled herself across to Edmund and that was when he realised…

"No! This cannot be… He cannot be Arthur!" sobbed Peter

"I'm sorry Merlin but in this life time you cannot be with Arthur… You will have to wait till the next one." Susan stated

"Does he remember?" Peter asked sobbing

The girls nodded at him and gave a sorrowful smile. Susan was right… He would have to wait… Aslan would give them a chance in the next millennium…

* * *

**Please review this story/chapter**  
**I would love to know what you think of it**


	3. Pirates of the Caribbean Chapter 2

**Title: **Love Through The Ages

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Made:** 28/06/2010

**Status:** In-Complete

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BBC Merlin if I did own it the main pairing would be Merlin/Arthur. Also I don't own the Lion Witch and the Wardrobe; Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter.

**Worlds in Order: **BBC Merlin – Camelot, Lion Witch and the Wardrobe: 1940's, Pirates of the Caribbean: early 1990's, Harry Potter: 1998

**

* * *

****Pirates of the Caribbean – Chapter 2**

It was another life time. He had perished on the stake and died in a train crash… Now he was a blacksmith… Or better yet a Pirate. Will smiled to himself as he hopped of his boat to see Elizabeth. Whistling the tune of the Pirates he went into Tia's hut which is where Elizabeth was now staying along with his heart.

He watched as the girls chatted about certain girly things and took note that Tia eyeing him and smirking.

"You're here Will!" yelled Tia

He nodded and walked towards both ladies to give them a hug.

"Do you remember? Will?" asked Tia through the hug

"Remember? Remember what?" he questioned grinning slightly

He watched as Elizabeth jumped up and frowned.

"Don't toy with us Merlin!" she yelled at him

Grinning he laughed at them and then smiled.

"Okay, okay… I do remember ladies. Now let me guess who is who…" he said laughing

The girls smiled and then grinned at him.

"Lady Morgana?" he questioned whilst pointing to Tia

She nodded at him and then wacked him on the head.

"That was for pulling our leg Merlin…" she stated smiling at him

He smiled back and then pointed to Elizabeth.

"Which leaves you as Gwen…" he stated smirking at her

She smirked back and then nodded.

He smiled and then realised that all he had left to find was his love Arthur… Hopefully he would be someone he already knew and hopefully he had remembered… or at least will remember…

"If you ladies are here then were is Arthur?" He asked to two

He watched as the girls looked at each other and then back at him. They then gave a sorrowful smile… He stared at the girls and raised an eyebrow…

"You might want to sit down Merlin." Elizabeth said with a sorrowful smile

He sat down on the seat dreading the news… This meant one thing… Arthur was dead… Or someone he really hated…

"Arthur remembered awhile back but had no idea of how to tell you… He said to me that he finally got a chance to do the right thing by protecting you… He knew that you were Merlin straight away but as I said before he had no idea of how to confess to you who he was plus he didn't know if you remembered…" said Tia smiling a sorrowful smile

"Who, who is he?" he asked the girls

Elizabeth gave him a sad smile.

"Merlin… Arthur was Jack Sparrow…" she said sniffling

"No… No!" he yelled

The girls nodded at him teary eyed… Jack Sparrow had died in a shipwreck not long ago. Why hadn't he told him…? They could have been happy in this lifetime…

* * *

**Please review this story/chapter**  
**I would love to know what you think of it**


	4. Harry Potter Chapter 3

**Title: **Love Through The Ages

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Made:** 01/07/2010

**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BBC Merlin if I did own it the main pairing would be Merlin/Arthur. Also I don't own the Lion Witch and the Wardrobe; Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter.

**Worlds in Order: **BBC Merlin – Camelot, Lion Witch and the Wardrobe: 1940's, Pirates of the Caribbean: early 1990's, Harry Potter: 1998

**

* * *

****Harry Potter – Chapter 3**

Hermione sighed as she stood in the Hallway; which lead to the Great Hall. Turning to Luna she gave a small smile and asked her a simple question which dealt with their past. A past of which she couldn't believe she had… Considering that she was someone who was known to be married to a great King…King Arthur.

If Merlin had indeed ever asked about what happened after he was burnt on the stake he would have felt rather betrayed. Sure Arthur and her had never loved each other but still Merlin would hate her she had married his soul-mate just so that Arthur could have a child. If they ever remembered she had hoped that Merlin would forgive her and Arthur…

"When are they going to remember Luna?" Hermione asked her old friend

Luna looked up at the bewitched ceiling and gave a small smile.

"Soon Gwen; soon… Now we must hurry to the Great Hall." She replied

The two rushed to the great hall and noticed a crowd of school students and so they pushed there way at the front.

"Professor Dumbledore? Sir… What is happening?" Hermione asked her headmaster

Professor Dumbledore looked down at his top student and smiled his eye giving of a twinkle.

"Have a look Hermione… They will remember…" Luna stated pointing in the centre of the crowd.

Hermione watched where Luna was pointing to and saw both Harry and Draco fighting… Sighing she started to head over there when Luna stopped her.

"Why? Why are you stopping me? Harry knows he shouldn't fight." She asked Luna

Luna gave her a smile and just watched the two boys fight.

"Come on scar head! You can do better than that!" Yelled Draco Malfoy as he dogged a blow

Harry glared at Draco and tried to punch him again.

"You are a Royal pain in the but you know that Arthur!" yelled Harry

Draco dogged his attack and then stood there shocked at what Harry Potter had called him.

"What did you just call me?" He questioned

"I called you Malfoy." Harry said rather confused

"No… No you didn't… You called me Arthur… That can't be… You can't know who I am… Unless…" Draco said sounding rather shocked

Harry stood there still looking rather gobsmacked.

"Arthur? Is that you?" he asked

Draco stood there tears streaming down his face… He then did something his father would have punished him for. He pulled Harry Potter in close to him and kissed him on the lips. Harry by this time had wrapped his arms around Draco and the two of them fell on the floor.

The rest of the room looked rather gobsmacked. Luna had noticed that a few of the girls ran off crying Ginny being one of them.

"Well… This defiantly applies as house inter-relationships Albus." Stated Minerva looking at the two boys rather shocked

"I do believe you owe me some money Severus." Filius said whilst watching the two boys

"Humph… Fine here take it. I can't believe my godson would stoop this low." Stated Severus as he watched the two make out

Minerva watched as Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood headed to the two boys.

"I wonder what those two are up to?" she questioned

Morgana smiled as she watched her two old friends snogging on the floor. Smiling she pulled Arthur up of Merlin and stood there giggling.

"What the on Earth! Lovegood!" shouted Draco as he stared at Luna

Morgana giggled and hugged Arthur tightly.

"Arthur I missed you!" She yelled shocking the teachers

Harry stood there shocked and then realised who this was.

"Wait a minute… Morgana is that you?" He questioned

She nodded at him and pulled him in a tight hug.

"Granger what do you want?" asked Arthur

Hermione smiled and pulled Arthur into a hug tears streaming down her face.

"Arthur! You've remembered!" she yelled

Arthur stood there pondering for a little while but then worked out who this was.

"Gwen? Is that you?" He asked

She nodded and then pulled Merlin and him into a hug.

"You boys can finally be together without Uther getting in the way… And Magic isn't forbidden now Merlin." Stated Gwen

Merlin smiled and held Gwen tight realising that she was right… They could finally be together. Voldemort was dead and so was Uther… They could finally have their happily ever after…

* * *

**Please review this story/chapter**  
**I would love to know what you think of it**


End file.
